SM War of Shadows Episode 4: It Begins
by Krahazik Dragon
Summary: Darien finally proposes to Serena but Mina passes out. Starstrike visits Hotaru in the hospital and a new menace tries to steal Michelle's locket.
1. Act 1: Dinner Disrupted

**Sailor Moon**

**War of the Shadows**

**It Begins**

**Fanfic written by Krahazik Dragon**

Based on a Sailor Moon Role-playing game played out in a forum.

Cast names listed here are the players Gaia names. This fanfic is written from the in-game posts made by the players during the course of the game. The cast list covers the gaian's who played a role in the game and who have given me permission to list their names.

**Cast Sailor Scouts**

Serena (Sailor Moon) played by NightSorceress, she is also the game master.

Rei (Sailor Mars), Amy (Sailor Mercury) and Darien (Tuxedo Mask) played by Neia MX.

**Cast Villains**

All Shadow Knights, Karibar Yorinoshi, The 4 Elementals (Fira, Kale, Aki, Kina), played by Krahazik

**Episode 4 Act 1 **

Serena, Amy, Lita, Mina and Darien sit at a table in a fancy French pancake restaurant for dinner. Serena looks at Darien in surprise her eyes fill with tears of happiness "Yes I will marry you." She says softly trying not to cry but it isn't going to well.

Darien wipes a tear from your eye "Thank you. Now we can eat, what do you want?"

"Oh my gosh! We're gonna be bride's maids!" Rei dances around in her chair.

Serena tries to dry her eyes. She turns to Darien again "I love you."

"Great Jupiter he said it!" Lita gushes as tears of happiness run down her face for the two lovebirds.

"Can you believe it Lita, he finally asked her." Amy cries tears of joy with her friends.

"Our little Serena is growing up Amy!" Lita smiled and dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

"Yeah your right" Amy replies.

Mina gets up and puts both hands on Serena's shoulders. "Well you got the cute one!" Mina laughs. She turns to look at Darien.

"What is it Mina?" Darien looks at Mina in wonder.

Lita looked over at Mina when Darien asked if she was alright. What could be wrong with Mina, Lita thought?

"So what looks good to you Lita?" Rei asks since she can't really read the menu.

"I honestly don't know Rei. It all looks good. What would you recommend Darien?" Lita asked as she looked up from her menu.

Darien looked away from Mina "Hmmm, the Crepe Le Mocha Rouge sounds good haven't tried that one yet." He says looking at the menu quickly.

"That sounds interesting." Lita thought about ordering it, but couldn't decide.

"Think I'll have the Crepe Le Peaire Special." Amy says.

Rei looks at her "Yeah I'll have what Amy's having." Rei sticks her tongue out at Amy

"Copy cat" Amy giggles.

"Ya know what? I think I'll try that crepe le mocha rouge." Lita says, folding her menu.

A waiter comes by and takes the orders "So...uh Lita what is it the you ordered anyway?" Rei asks looking at you with a raised eyebrow.

"Pancakes with whipped chocolate syrup." Lita answered.

"Aww...Maybe I should have got that. It sounds so good." Rei says sounding envious.

"Don't worry Rei you can always try it another time." Amy tries to console Rei.

"Yeah Rei, I remind you to get it the next time we come here. Deal?" Lita asked, barely containing a smile.

"If the madam would like, we can bring both plates." The servant replies to Rei having over herd.

"That sounds...Huh? You can?" Rei starts to reply to Lita then notices the waiter, and responds.

"Just get smaller portions Rei its fine." Darien says.

"Of course madam. Whatever you desire." The servant says to Rei, "Your account is taken care of."

"Well now! That's good news and now Rei, you'll be able to try some." Lita smiled, she was glad Rei would be able to try some.

Darien raises and eyebrow "Well what will you get Serena, or shall I decide?" Darien asks. Glasses of water, Milk, Orange juice, and Grape juice are brought to the tables.

Serena looks at the menu "You decide, you know what's good here, and you know what I like." She says as she looks at him.

"Okay." he orders for her and his self "So Serena how's it feel to finally be engaged?" Rei asks looking at the first platter brought out.

"Yes! How does it feel to be a queen and to have Darien as your king?" Lita questions, her excitement getting the best of her.

Mina passes out on the Oriental rug on the restaurant floor. She looks pale.

"It feels wonderful." Serena smiles.

"Oh my God! Mina!" Lita yells as Mina passes out. She rushes to her side and places her head in her lap and tried to wake her up.

Serena goes over to Mina "Mina? Come on wake up Mina." Mina lay motionless in her friend's arms, dreaming.

"Ahhh! Mina...Umm, lets see" Amy goes over to Mina.

"Can some body get a towel?" Rei says looking around feeling scared.

"What happened? Mina can you hear us?" Darien says worried about Mina.

Mina try's to wake her self from the horrid nightmare... "Ngh...She's...She's not human..." She's whispers with her eyes still closed.

Rei receives a towel from a waiter, and pours water from a cup then hands it to Amy, "This should help"

"Thanks Rei" Amy places the towel on Mina's head.

The waiters wait near by not sure what do to or what's wrong. The little girl that was there a moment ago is gone. "Should we call an ambulance?" A servant asks.

"I think so. Unless you can do more for her now Amy." Darien says.

"No I can't. It might be wise to call them" Amy says in response to Darien and the waiter.

The servant nods and sends a waiter to call and ambulance.

"Ok, we need to get things out of the way." Amy says.

"Right" Rei talks to the group while Darien responds and starts moving chairs.

A waiter takes a chair away from Darien. "Allow me sir."

"Uh...Sure" Darien looks a bit confused.

Within moments there is a clear path from Mina to the door as medics come rushing in. Other waiters play crowd control as some people gather to find out what is going on. The medics clear every one back and begin checking Mina as a stretcher is prepped. Serena stands off to the side staying out of the way. She is afraid for her friend.

She watches Krahazik and the human girl (Michelle). The girl wore her target, the Locket of Chaos. Her master had given her strict instructions. Her master had given her a crystal he made himself to disable the Knight so that she could grab the locket. She was to be quick. She could do this, her master would be pleased. She prepared to strike. Karibar paces back and forth within his hideout thinking. He looks back at his map of the city. He sent Aki out to steal the Locket of Chaos from that human girl wearing it. He returns to pacing. He can't fathom why the Knight of Chaos would be interested her, he doesn't really care. Finding the relics of the moon kingdom was turning out to be much more difficult. A visit to the moon turned up nothing but dead rock. Could it be the old guardians had survived and had the artifacts? His thoughts swam with ideas and possibilities. Back to the map. Too many unknowns about what happened to the Moon Kingdom. But this planet had plainly of life energy to work with. The question was how to harness it. He though on this too making plans he resumed his pacing. His other 3 elementals waited near by.

Just as Michelle finished a turn Aki sprang from her hiding place going strait for Michelle. In a flash Krahazik was up and between Aki and Michelle. There was just a brief pause as the Aki stopped. Right in front of Krahazik stood what looked like a young female with demonic wings and tail with blue hair and eyes. She paused but a moment before bringing her hands out to crush a crystal and thrust it at Krahazik. There is a blinding light and Krahazik is sent flying away with a look of pain across his face.  
Fast as lightning Aki springs at Michelle, hands going for the locket. As Michelle pulls back instinctively Aki's hands close on the locket and the world lights up in front of Michelle's eyes again. She can clearly Aki's face right in front of her as Aki's eyes go wide and her face contorts in pain as lightning and energy surge threw her Aki. Aki is hurled away from Michelle to land several feet away smoking slightly, stunned she twitches where she lies. The locket sits on its chain around Michelle's neck peacefully. Within a few seconds its all over.

**End Act 1**


	2. Act 2: Hospital

**Episode 4 Act 2 Hospital**

Later that night inside the hospital room. Darien, Amy and Rei visit Mina in the hospital, Darien with flowers. Mina begins to open her eyes. "Thanks for the flowers Darien..." Mina smiles. She turns to Serena and Lita. "Damona..." She whispers and closes her eyes again falling into sleep.

"Say I'm gonna go visit Hotaru. Okay guys." Amy says after Mina falls back to sleep.

"No problem I'm gonna wait here awhile more" Darien replies.

"Hold up Amy I'll go with you" Rei says following Amy.

"Alright kids visiting hours are over..." The nurse announced.

After what was left of Mina's friends crowded out of the room, Mina began to dream. Her long blonde hair knotted on the hospital pillows. Hours later her eyelids opened in horror. "SERENA!" Darien sits in the lobby sleep on a chair, Amy and Rei are on a couch leaned against each other sleep. What happened to Michelle dancing on the roof with Krahazik being near by watching? We are still at that night. Hotaru yawned and curled up under the blankets.

After waking up Amy goes to Hotaru's room. There's a knock at the door, "Hotaru are you awake?" Serena lay sleeping in a couch near Darien's chair. Seeing that Mina was alright and well protected, Lita headed for Hotaru's room with her flowers in hand.

"Amy, is she awake?" Lita asked.

Hotaru nodded slightly. "Yeah, I'm awake. I can't sleep."

"Hotaru, it's good to see you awake. Here, these are for you." Lita greets after coming in behind Amy. She sets the flowers she brought on the table next her bed.

Hotaru smiles. "Thank you so much Lita! Are you all here?"

"Your welcome kiddo. And yes everybody is here except Michelle. Amy, Rei, and I came to see you, while everyone else stayed with Mina." Lita said.

"Mina is here?" Hotaru asked, surprised. "Why is she here?"

"We had stopped to eat breakfast and the next thing we knew, she started talking about that witch that hurt you and then collapsed." Lita said.

"Well, I should be out tomorrow if I have anything to say about it," Hotaru said, stubbornly.

Lita laughed, "Just don't over work your self Hotaru."

"It's just six stitches. Nothing bad." Hotaru said.

"Six stitches...Hotaru you should rest more if you got that many. I'm gonna talk to your doctor, and don't be stubborn about this either; you are supposed to be my nurse someday." Amy says sternly. "You know Lita, I'm kinda surprised that Mina sensed something and Rei didn't. You think something is wrong?" Amy says turning to Lita. Serena wakes up a while later. She stretches and then looks around, she had forgotten for a moment that they were in a hospital.

"I don't know Amy. Why don't we ask Rei about that?" Lita replies.

"Morning sleepyhead." Darien says touching Serena's head.

"Guess your right, we might have to do that" Amy says. She walks out of the room to find a nurse.

A Nurse comes out to greet the girls in the waiting room. "Your friend will be let out soon, we just need to keep her a few more hours for observation. "She said leaving the room and walking towards Mina's room.

Rei sleepily looked at the nurse and nodded then went back to sleep.

"Rei, are you okay you seem awfully tired?" Amy says to Rei.

"Uh huh... zzzzzzzzz" Rei responds, but is obviously more sleep than awake already. Lita laughs, as she watches Rei sleep talk to Amy.

Hotaru rolled her eyes slightly. "I hate being here! There is nothing to do. I can't even go to the park like I always do." She sighed.

Amy walks back into Hotaru's room, "Well I guess you would be bored. I can give you some books to study if you want." -Amy says with a little cheer in her voice.

Darien walks into Mina's room "Hey kiddo how you feeling?"

As Amy and Hotaru are talking, suddenly all noise or sound from outside the room disappears. Birds just out the window can't be herd and sounds of the hospital beyond to door are silent, as if the outside world did not exist. Only a glance out the window shows the room is still where it belongs.

Serena goes into Mina's room. "Hey Mina" She says with a smile.

"Hey Serena" Darien says and sits in a chair.

"Hi." Serena says as she gets closer to him.

He grabs her hand- "I have to go back to practice tomorrow Serena" She knows what this means, he'll be away and busy for awhile.

"Uh...Why can't I hear anything? Hotaru doesn't this seem strange to you?" Amy looks around and sees everything seems normal, except the sound.

Starstrike steps out of a shadow cast by a lamp in Hotaru's room in a dignified manner. She smiles looking over at Hotaru. She glances out the window. "Lovely night isn't it."

"What in the world? Who are you?" Amy says looking at the lady. Starstrike doesn't know Amy is Mercury, so she has to keep her identity concealed.

"Hotaru here knows me." Starstrike says with a smile in a sweet voice. "Jumped in front of my blade." She speaks to Hotaru "Feeling better young lady?"

Hotaru's color in her face drained. "What do you want? How do you know my name?"

"I agree how do you know her?" Amy says in question, Hotaru knows that Amy has to act this way to not give away herself.

"Information my dear." Starstrike says in a sweet calm voice ignoring Amy. "Let's get 1 thing clear. I am not interested in harming this planet and its people, or helping it for that matter." She pulls up a chair and sits down to regard Hotaru as if she were just a friend for a visit. "I have come to talk."

Hotaru scowled. "And what exactly would you like to talk to me about?"

Starstrike smiled. "How about the girl wearing the locket of chaos. See I have come here to recover it. And you are going to tell me all about this girl. You seam to care a great deal about her. Otherwise you wouldn't be laying here." She glances at Amy? "But first, who are you? Have a seat."

Hotaru glared. "I will not tell you a single thing about her! She is my friend!"

"Hi guys..." Mina answers with a smile. As Serena, Darien gets comfortable and Lita walks into her room. "The nurse says Ill be out pretty soon." She adds still a bits tired.

Rei walks in from the lobby "That's great news Mina" Rei looks around, "Uh...you feel anything weird?"

"That is great news Mina! But I agree with Rei...something is wrong." Lita replies.

"Want to check things out with me Lita?" Rei asks as she takes out a spirit charm.

"Just a bit dizzy... It's probably the medications they put me on." Mina laughed.

"Well ok..." She whispered as she looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"You sure about that Mina?" Rei says looking at the door.

Starstrike's smile widens as she looks at Hotaru. "You do realize I can bring down with entire building with a single note."

She nodded. "Yes, I am quite aware of that." Her tone was icy.

"Me, I'm a student here at the hospital. And Hotaru is my patient. She also needs rest, now if you will excuse me visiting hours are over." Amy hopes that Hotaru follows along saying this and tries to direct the woman to the exit.

Starstrike looks at Amy. "I don't much care about your visiting hours."  
She glances back to Hotaru "and depending on her tone, she may be needing your services...again." She pokes Hotaru in the ribs right were the scar is still soar near a stitch.

Hotaru screamed out in pain. "Why you little..." Hotaru's eyes turned deep purple from the swift pain that ran through her body. "Let's just hope I don't destroy your world!" she hissed.

Starstrike smiled. The scream can't be herd outside the room as the sound barrier works both ways. No sound from within the room get out, and no sound outside can get in. The barrier also acts as a physical barrier. "Scream all you like. No one can hear you." Starstrike leaned back in her chair and waited for Hotaru to regain her composure. She glances briefly to Amy.

"And no one can here this then!" Hotaru quickly transformed into her scout uniform and pointed her glaive at Lady Starstrike. Saturn pushed the glaive against Starstrike's stomach. "You leave her alone you demon!"

Lady Starstrike glares at the glaive as the whole hospital vibrates noticeably. She crosses her arms in front of her and a sonic shockwave plants Hotaru against the wall pinning her there. Rei is hit like a sledgehammer by the sudden spike of energy next door. In an instant Starstrike has her sword out blade at Amy's neck. "Who is first Hotaru!"

Hotaru pushed forward with all her might and continued to walk toward her. "You will be the first, Lady Starstrike. You will not harm my friends!" She put a silence wall around Amy.

"Did you guys here something?...Go check on Amy and Hotaru. I'll be alright here." Mina smiled.

All sound is wiped from the room as Starstrike's eyes go white and all sound based energy begins to be sucked into the room along with every sound within 5 miles. As the glaive gets closer it vibrates violently threatening to shatter bones of the hands holding it. The pressure in the room builds. Hotaru continues to press forward. The glaive vibrating, but she ignored it. She was going to make sure that Lady Starstrike would be in as much pain as herself. Stitches were coming undone under the pressure, but she didn't stop.

Hotaru's own energy feeds into Starstrike adding to her power. The area around the hospital becomes dead silent. Starstrike surges with energy. "Now you find out why I am the master of Song and Sound."

Hotaru shook her head. "I will not find out!" Blood stained her uniform. She took her glaive and started to cut Lady Starstrike in the exact area that she had been.

Starstrike vanishes in a puff of smoke as the glaive shatters from tip to tip along with the bones in both Hotaru's hands. A moment later all the energy that had gathered erupted in a sonic boom tearing threw the entire floor along with the floor above and below completely annihilating the floors leaving the base support of the building behind, damaged. Most of the people on the 3 floors were shredded by the shock wave and debris or blown clear of the building to fall to the ground 3 floors below. The scouts were all flattened to the ground. Hotaru de-transformed and collapsed. With her last action she sent out a shield surrounding the scouts, healing them. Then she lost consciousness.

Starstrike appeared in her mansion bed room collapsing against the bed post. She held her side where that Hotaru girl started to cut her. She was completely drained.  
"Maybe that was a bit much." She said to herself barely able to stay conscious.  
"Healer I pray to you, your sister is in need of you." she whispers to the darkness before passing out.

Rei changes into Sailor Mars, "Mars Crystal Power Make-up".

The remaining floors above the damaged area creak under its own weight. The remaining support braces begin to flex. The upper floors threatening to come down any moment. Panic ensues in the lower floors as people rush to evacuate. The whole building could come down at any moment.

Darien transforms into Tuxedo Mask and grabs Serena leaping out the side of the building. Amy transforms into Mercury and starts getting people out.

"What in the world?" Mars jumps in grabs Saturn and leaves what's left of the hospital.

Mercury comes back and gets Mina. "I'm not gonna let you go Mina. You have to stay with us."

Serena transforms into Sailor Moon. "Scouts we need a plan and we need one now."

At hearing Starstrike's prayer Silverstar materializes in Starstrike's room, staff in hand. "Now how did this happen?" she says kneeling down and rolling Starstrike onto her back.  
Silverstar places her staff over Starstrike and begins to concentrates, focusing her spiritual energies into healing her fellow knight. Some of the healing energy seeps over to Mina. Silverstar becomes slightly confused sensing another there, but does not know where it's coming from. She refocuses on the healing.

"It doesn't matter anymore..." Mina whispers. "All of this is my fault...and now I'm getting what I deserve... "Unaware of the blue healing light surrounding her, Mina begins to close her eyes.

Silverstar finishes with Starstrike and levitates her onto the bed to sleep and recover her strength. "Your temper got the better of you again did it?" she whispers to Starstrike. She had completely drained herself, otherwise a light wound like that wouldn't have been much. Silverstar wondered though, that looked like the start of a slash, not a complete one. Who could Starstrike have been fighting she usually doesn't let any one get that close with a blade. She closed her eyes and focused on the other spirit she sensed. There is a link she is curious about.

"Love me moon chain." Mina whispered with her eyes still closed. "It's hopeless..." She whispered.

Mercury's visor picks up unusual readings as she takes Mina to safety. "Mina, your gonna be ok. And I'm not sure what is happening, but we need to find out"

"...how can you be so certain?" Mina cried in pain.

"My visor reads that you are regenerating" Mercury says. She puts Mina down near the park, on a bench. "I have to go check for more people."

"Right behind you Mercury" Mars states.

Mina discovers the pain is gone and she is completely healed. A bit weak but healed. A voice calls out to her in her head. She doesn't know its Silverstar. "You will be fine child." Silverstar seeks out Mina spiritually threw the link to Starstrike.

"I'm gonna get the rest of the people from the hospital, you help out here scouts" Tuxedo Mask says as he leaves.

"You've caused enough trouble already!" Mina shuts the voice out of her head.

"Come on Scouts lets help." they work together making sure everyone is alright and out of the building.

The presence felt different to mina, softer. It backed off without a fight when she shut it out. Silverstar returned to her body. "Hmm, interesting." She shrugged not wanting to fight. "My task is done, to home I call." she says out loud and disappears. Starstrike sleeps peacefully in her bed in her room of her large house in the hills.

**End Act 2**


	3. Act 3: The Park

**Episode 4 Act 3 The Park**

Four hours after the blast at the hospital. Krahazik lies in his bed trying to think. He needs to find Starstrike and have a word with her. And who was that demon thing. He never saw it before. He left Michelle sleeping in her bed. The sun was up. It was a wild night. He gets taken out and the medical place was destroyed. It still stands for the moment but could collapse at any time. A few chunks keep falling here and there. And it was only Tuesday. Mina lay motionless on the ground, lost in her head. Sailor mercury and Mars sit next to her with Lita and Sailor Moon not far. They were resting in a secluded area of the park having exhausted them selves evacuating people. Darien had once again rushed Hotaru to one of the other hospitals in Tokyo. This was the second time he had to come up with some excuse for Hotaru's injuries. Michelle was resting back in her apartment after the attack on her and Krahazik. She sensed something wrong and transformed into Sailor Neptune, leapt out the window of her apartment and went off to find the other scouts.

"Mina? Can you hear me? If you can hear me we're gonna need you, just rest up ok." Mercury says and motions at Mars to help her get Mina some where else to rest.

Hotaru left the hospital and took a bus to the park. She looked around until she found the other scouts. She weakly walked over to Amy and the others. Her hands were both in casts that went up to her elbows and her stitches replaced. "What happened?"

Mina's unconscious lips began to move and a faint song arose making everyone stop what they were doing and listen to it. Moments later the voice stopped. The people there were convinced that was only their imagination. Neptune heard the singing and headed for it. It could be the demon from before trying to lure her into a trap, or it could be someone or something else. Sailor Neptune pulled out her staff and ran towards the source of the music.

"This is too much. I agree with Serena, we need to find a way to beat this new evil. Amy do you think Mina is...connected some how to this new foe? And Rei, did you or can you see anything with your ESP?" Lita asked.

Neptune noticed Lita and landed next to her seconds later. "Sorry I'm late, I was attacked and needed to rest."

"Hey Neptune. Long time know see." Lita greeted as she looked up at her friend.

Hotaru gasps for breath. "H-hello Neptune."

Neptune runs over to Hotaru. "Hey there, calm down, are you alright?"

"Six stitches and two broken hands that completely shattered when Lady Starstrike attacked me...Otherwise I'm fine!" She smiled.

"Dang, here let me help you with that." Michelle took the locket in her hands and muttered a small incantation. The locket glowed black and shot a bolt at Hotaru's hands, healing them and most of her other wounds. "Better?"

She moved her hands inside the casts and felt that the stitches were gone. "Great! Now I just need to get the casts off..." A pixy sticks its head up from a bush, having been created by the lockets use a as foci. With a smile it darts off.

"Here." Neptune used the sharp part of her staff to carefully cut off the casts.

"Well now, that locket looks like it can do just about anything." Lita comments.

"Thank you!" Hotaru exclaimed. She felt better than before. "Watch out for Lady Starstrike. She destroyed the upper floors of the hospital. And I am responsible." Tears filled her eyes. "I shouldn't have attacked...it's just she was going to hurt Amy and..." The tears leaked out.

"I have no clue what it is capable of Lita." Neptune replies.

"Hey, hey, easy Hotaru. It's alright." Lita said comfortingly, as she walked over to Hotaru and embraced her in a sisterly hug.

"Yeah, calm down. You were protecting Amy, it's okay Hotaru." Michelle walked over to her.

She wiped the tears away and nodded slightly.

Back at Amy's apartment Mina is on the couch, Amy is in the kitchen making tea, and Rei is reading notes that Amy took in psychology class. "You can understand all that can't you Rei?" Amy says from the kitchen. "Uh kinda" Rei scratches her head and sighs. Darien sits at his desk in his apartment looking at photos of him and the girls, and a few of just him and Serena. "What a big change it will be" He smiles, turns the page and sees a photo of him, Serena and Rini.

**End Act 3**


	4. Act 4: The Kiss

**Episode 4 Act 4 The Kiss**

It has been a week since the incident at the hospital. The local authorities have cordoned off the area around what's left of the hospital and engineers prepare to implode what's left. The 2 remaining hospitals in Tokyo have taken up the workload.  
The scouts have returned to going to classes and living life, though they have been on alert looking for trouble. No one has herd a thing or seen Starstrike since then.  
Krahazik has been spending most of his time with Michelle though he has occasionally gotten loose to cause some minor trouble. Nothing to big and property damage has been small.  
Amy has spend her time divided between schoolwork and analyzing the data she collected from Starstrike and Krahazik.  
The repairs to the theatre are almost complete and the arcade is reopening. They have refurbished the arcade and have gotten new machines in.  
There is only a week until the new Diva's concert at the grand theatre uptown. 

A new jewelry shop has opened in the market place. It is supposed to have a wide collection of jewelry hat the lowest prices in Japan. Rumor has it they are practically giving the stuff away.

Fina hmmed to herself in her human guise as she put up the tarp to her booth in the market place and set out the jewelry cases. Her booth was setup in the center part of the market where the most people would be, ensuring that she would be seen.  
Cheerfully she put up the signs for "Ishino's Jewelry. Lowest prices around."  
She was enjoying this assignment. The morning was quite lovely. After what happened to Aki, she was glad she didn't have to go after the locket. she was completely content to sit here all day and sell the master's jewelry. Fira would have hated this.

Some people began to brows threw her shop and business began.  
She had jewelry from all over the place in a wide assortment of designs and styles. She had Rings, Tiaras, Bracelets, Necklaces, Lockets, Medallions, Hair Ties, Anklets, Belt Buckles in Celtic, English, and Japanese styles featuring everything from bunnies to dragons and assorted other shapes and sizes.

As people started to look at the collection and the prices, jewelry started to sell and word spread threw the market. Fina called out here wares in joy in a sing-song voice letting the wind carry her voice. She had a strong voice, good for this kind of work.

Mina yawns as she wakes p on the couch, she had stayed over at Amy's place the past week skipping classes. Still impossibly tired from the hospital incident. She hasn't been able to transform into Venus since, and is worried about loosing her powers all together.

Amy walks in with bags of groceries. "Hey Mina. How are you feeling?" She puts the bags in the kitchen and comes back, then sits by the table. She opens her advance calculus book and smiles.

"I'm ok thanks...my stomach still hurts a little..." Mina smiles back.

Starstrike paced her room. She was still no closer to recovering the Locket of Chaos. She paid a visit to the monastery a few days ago to bring in some of her own people to man the house staff. She had a concert in a week. She had been studying some earth music to perform, not like she had to study very hard. Just reading a piece once was all she needed. She had a memory for music like a steel trap. There were some nice pieces. She had to admit, this back world rock had some good points to it. Focus, she had to focus. She could let her underlings hunt. She was tired of running around chasing after that thing. She had brought in some people who were good at blending in and finding information. She would focus on the upcoming concert. Just because this little rock was unknown didn't mean she would do less than her best. Krahazik would no doubt be there, he loved her singing. If she could just avoid any pranks from him. She sat at her desk and looked over the several dozen music sheets she had on her desk. She had memorized them all, no she just needed to select the few she would sing. Her agent was making sure all the arrangements at the most prestigious theatre in this city were arranged and completed. Heads would roll if anything went wrong with this concert. She was the best in the galaxy after all.

Hotaru walked around in the park, heading toward Amy's apartment.

Rei walks up with her bag in hand. "Hey where you headed Hotaru?"

"Amy's place. Where are you headed?" she asks softly.

"Some green tea and honey should help, you want some." Amy says as she gets up.

"ok..." Mina says trying to be as polite as possible.

Amy goes to the kitchen and prepares some tea. There's a knock at the door while she's in there. "Umm.. If your ok, can you answer that please Mina?"

"Of Course!" Without another thought Mina speeded to the door. At the door she finds Darien on his cell standing there.

Serena sat alone in her room. she looks at the engagement ring Darien gave her. Her mind drifted to this evil thing. and how to stop it. The phone rings as she's in thought. Serena answers it. "Hello."

"Hey princess how you feeling?" Darien says as he waits standing in the hall in front of Mina. He motions asking if he can come in while on the cell phone. Mina quickly motioned him to come in. Darien walks in, and sits on the couch.

Lita woke up and stretched, popping all the little kinks in her body. She removed the blanket from her body and got up to make some tea. After her tea was finished, she headed into the living room and sipped at her tea in content. After a while, she decided to call Amy and the rest of the gang. Lita grabbed the phone and dialed Amy's number.

The phone rings, Amy answers it ."Hello?"

"Hey Amy! It's Lita." Lita said into the phone.

Amy hits the speaker button on the phone and walks into the living room with tea and some cups. "Oh! Darien's here too?" Darien waves still on the phone.

Fina glanced at her watch. It was just before nine in the morning. It was a lovely Monday morning. Her master's jewelry was selling quite fast. Then again, he was having her sell them at a fraction of what you would fine any where else for such things.

Mina sat on the couch next to Darien. She accepted the fact that Darien and Serena were engaged, but that didn't stop her from still, sort of having a little crush. She was happy for Serena anyway. All of the scouts knew that Darien plus Serena were the perfect little couple. Mina could never seem to happy with what she had, she wanted to have someone to love. But now that Serena and Darien are to be married that chance might just slip away.

"Here's your tea Mina, after that I have to go to class. If your feeling ok you should return to school too. I'm sure that guy that was always trying to talk to you is still looking to get a date." Amy says, and sits down. "Here Darien"

"Thanks" Darien takes the cup. Hotaru walked up and knocked on Amy's door.

"Oh Hotaru this is Amy's place. Ya just walk in like this." Rei opens the door and walks in. "Hi gang!" Everyone looks at Rei.

"Rei you could have knocked first." Amy looks angry.

"Oh am I interrupting something, between you Mina; and Darien?" Rei looks puzzled seeing Darien.

Hotaru walks in after Rei. "Hello everyone!"

"Hey Lita, hope you don't mind your on speaker phone. Darien, Rei, Hotaru, and Mina are here." Amy says to the phone speaker in the living room.

Darien waves with a cookie in his mouth, he can't resist chocolate. Amy waves smiling. "Ooh! Who made the cookies?" Rei says sitting down and helps herself. Hotaru walks over and sits next to Rei, eating a small cookie.

"You ok Hotaru?" Darien says as he finishes another cookie.

"Yeah is anything wrong?" Amy says then sips some tea.

Hotaru smiled. "No, nothing is wrong. Just not hungry for sugar. More like Orange Chicken."

"I have the ingredients for that if you want to help me make it" Amy says smiling.

"Your gonna make Orange Chicken Amy?" Rei points at her.

"I'll try some." Darien says

"Yeah I should be going. I got this huge chemistry test and I haven't studied a bit!" Mina said finishing her tea. Not realizing what she was doing she gave Darien a huge lip-lock. She stared at Darien.

"No, no. You don't have to. I'll just go out for it!" She turned and looked at Mina, surprised at what she just did.

"What the?" Amy says. Rei just stares. Darien drops the cookie he was holding and sits there shocked.

Hotaru stood up and kinda edged toward Mina and whispered in her ear, "What the heck did you do that for? You know that he's with Serena and they're going to be wedded!"

"I...I..." Mina dashed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

**End Act 4**


	5. Act 5: Jewelry

**Episode 4 Act 5 Jewelry**

Krahazik was at his hut getting ready for his first day at college. He was in his human guise trying to get into his new college uniform. He had arranged his schedule so that he had almost every class with Michelle. Wasn't all that hard to do once he broke into the college system. He also worried about his sister. She hadn't shown her face in the past week since she blew up the hospital. Her temper. He wondered how that came about. He had a few ideas where she might be, and he was sure that new diva performing next week just had to be her. He wanted to go but wasn't sure if he should bring Michelle.

Michelle rushed to the market to check out the new jewelry booth before she had to be in class for her make up exam. "Wow, they weren't lying... ooooo I have to get those earrings." Michelle then spotted a nice set of gold chains with hearts on them, one said 'Together' and the other said 'Forever'. "I absolutely must get those for Krahazik and me... he'll love it." Michelle glanced at her watched. "aaahhhh, I'm going to be late for my exam." A blast of dust was left in her wake as she flew down the street for class.

Krahazik shadow shifted to the school so as not to be late. He was glad he had scoped it out 2 days ago. He was quite proud of himself. There was only 1 shadow knight who could match him in Shadow Shifting skill. Unfortunately, she was on planet.

Michelle sat down in her black tights ready to perform just as the bell rang. "Well nice to see you made it today Michelle, I assume you are ready to perform?" Her instructor asked. Michelle nodded. "Well then, warm-up a bit, set up your disk and prepare to dance." Her instructor stated. Michelle walked over to the barrel and started stretching.

Krahazik shadow shifted to a shadow under a bench in Michelle's class just in time to watch the dance. He would be introduced as a new student in her next class.

Michelle stood in the middle of the dance floor in her opening pose, she nodded to the person at the player and they started the music. Michelle moved perfectly to the sweet melody, her body seeming to flow to the rhythm and move as if on air. Her spins and leaps were perfect, some people that were heading for their classes or just walking the halls crowded windows to watch.

Hotaru ran after Mina. "Mina! Wait!"

"Darien, are you ok?" Rei looks at him. Darien just sits there.

"Uh Rei I don't think he can hear us anymore right now" Amy says standing up.

"Rei you know what's been bothering me, is that we haven't seen Luna or Artemis for weeks you know?" Amy says trying to break the ice in the room.

Mina sat in one of the Bathroom stalls crying about what she had done, and how she would probably loose her friendship with Serena.

Hotaru ran into Mina's school and knocked on the door. "Mina, it's Hotaru."

The cell phone rings. "Uh oh!" Rei looks at Darien's cell.

Amy grabs the cell and answers it. "Uh hello?" Darien still sits there.

"Amy? I thought I called Darien's phone?" Serena was confused.

"You did, uh this is his phone its at my place. Darien came by to see how Mina was doing. He was on the phone when he got here then he saw the chocolate cookies." Amy chuckles a bit.

Amara walked down the street. It's been awhile since she's last been here. Seeing Hotaru walking out of Mina's school, she waved. "Aren't you a little young for this type of school, Hotaru?"

Hotaru smiled. "Hey Amara! Long time no see. I was just checking up on Mina after..." she paused.

"Oh." Serena says softly "Umm can I talk to him?"

Hotaru motioned for Amara to follow her and they went to Amy's. She knocked and waited be let in. Amara tried to find out what Hotaru was saying before she cut off. She knew not to bring it up again or she'd change the subject.

"I wish Krahazik was here to see this performance." Michelle thought as she danced, she was coming up to the part where she had taken off last time. Michelle ran forward leapt into the air doing the splits mid-air then landed on one foot spinning with her arms wide, she pulled them in and spun even faster before leaping into the air once more and doing the same, but something happened that Michelle did not intend. It was almost the end of her piece when she went in for the last jump to go into her end pose her toes crumpled when she laded on her right foot, a horrible 'crack' filled the room as Michelle fell to the ground clutching her ankle.

"My god! I'm coming over now." Lita hung up the phone and dashed to the door, grabbing her keys along the way. After locking her door, she bolted for Amy's apartment.

"Uh..." Rei waves at Amy. "No...no way... hang up.." Rei whispers.

"Darien, Serena wants to talk to you." Amy looks at Darien.

"Ok" He says stately.

Once the phone is passed to Darien Serena said, "Hey you want to meet somewhere for lunch?"

"UH!... Lita was on speaker phone the whole time?" Amy starts to sweat.

"Oh no" Rei says with dread in her voice.

Hotaru opens the door slightly. "Amy, can I come back in? I have Amara with me!"

Amara called, "Hey guys! Please let us in!"

"Uh...Sure..." Darien says into the cell in a plain voice.

"Uh sure" Amy says hanging up the phone. Darien just sits there with his cell.

"AMARA!" Rei runs over opens the door and hugs both of you.

Amara laughs. "Hey Rei," she says to the greeting. "Thanks Amy."

Hotaru struggles in Rei's grip. "You've already seen me today... can you let me go?"

"Oh sorry." Rei lets the two go and sits back down at the table, then stuffs her face.

"Amara when did you get back in town?" Amy says, at least she thinks Amara was out of town. Darien still just sits there.

"Today...and what's up with Darien?" Amara replies.

"Mina...kinda...well...kissed him..." Hotaru explained.

"Hotaru!" Amy looks at her.

"Well she was bound to find out eventually." Rei replies eating another cookie. Darien looks around.

"Rei's right, Amy," Hotaru responds.

"She did WHAT? Aren't Serena and Darien still together?" Amara exclaims.

"Together? He just proposed a week ago you missed a great breakfast" Rei says, then drink some milk.

"True very true." Amy says as she slumps down a bit.

Amara frowns and grabs a cookie. "Very wrong of Mina...what will Serena think? In the future they are married..." Hotaru grabbed a cookie also and sighed.

"I don't know. I feel bad for Mina, I didn't even know." Amy says, looking at Darien.

"I did." Rei bites down on a strawberry tart.

"What?..." Darien says like he's not all there.

"Darien?" Amy asks.

"He spoke!" Amara says, amused.

Hotaru stared at Rei. "You knew?"

Mina, feeling absolutely horrible about the whole thing decides to call Darien and try to explain... the phone rings but know one was answering finally she gets the Machine..."Hi Darien...Its Mina...I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry about...well...what happened, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me even though I don't deserve it at all...If you don't want to see me anymore, that is completely fine with me because I completely-" 

"THANK YOU FOR CALLING" The automated message announces the end of the recording period.

Mina sighed and slapped herself in the face. She cried all the way home.

"Yeah you should have seen her when they first met, before she knew about Serena and him...hic..." Rei says.

"Rei what are you drinking?" Amy looks at her.

"Ah...I" Darien puts his phone down and lays on the couch. After laying down he sighs.

Darien's cell beeps, he looks at it then turns his head again and sighs. "Rei, I thought you got some milk?" Amy still looks at her.

"I...hic...did...fwam the green cartoon." Rei wobbles a bit.

"That was the eggnog from my dad! He was coming over next week and sent it to me. Rei there's rum in that." Amy puts her hand on her head.

Mina ran up stairs and slammed the doors to her bedroom...She dropped her bag and sat on her bed. Mina didn't know what to do. She looked over at her bedside table. There stood the flowers that Darien had given the girls the night of Serena and Darien's Engagement. Her life was turning upside-down! "But why did I have to kiss him?" Mina thought to herself. She sobbed again.

The day progressed fairly uneventful. The girls hung out at Amy's place while Fina sold her jewelry. By the end of the day the whole city was buzzing about her jewelry.

**End Act 5**


End file.
